


i am just a fool

by greeneyedolly



Series: Odi Lives AU [2]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is stupidly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedolly/pseuds/greeneyedolly
Summary: Odi can't stop looking at Fred.





	i am just a fool

Odi had gotten into the habit of opening the door very quietly, for fear of disturbing V. However, this time when he eased it open, V was nowhere to be seen - out walking, he assumed - and instead Fred was sitting on a chair by the wall, charging, his eyes shut. Odi caught himself staring and, embarrassed, closed the door quietly and took his boots and coat off. 

Why couldn’t he stop looking at him?   
There were a lot of confusing feelings, many of which he had never felt before, which was quite the feat considering that he was now over a year conscious. He thought on the brief conversations he had had with Fred previously, and he recalled that each had brought a warm but twisting feeling in his brain, like a lugworm squirming in wet sand on the beach. 

What was it?  _ Why  _ was it?

Odi sat on the bed beside where Fred was charging and looked at him for a moment. He looked perfectly at peace, serene, calm, kind.  Odi looked at Fred’s hands, resting on his lap; one twitching with the electricity flowing through him, and the other upturned, fingers spread. Odi was overcome with the sudden urge to place his own there.

_ What? _

He was confused. He was overwhelmed.

Odi stood up and abruptly went outside, closing the door perhaps less gently than when he came in. He felt the cool air on his face and blinked slowly, before reaching to the edges of his mind, then further, until he connected with Niska; they were mindmates now. 

_ I need help. I am experiencing feelings I do not understand. You are older and more experienced than me, so I think you may know more about this topic than I. _

_ Every time I speak to or look at your brother, Fred, I feel warm and... squirmy, and confused and overwhelmed. I have never experienced this before. Can you help? _

There was a brief moment, in which he was certain he could feel Niska’s smirk.

_ First things first; it’s perfectly normal. _

Odi closed his eyes briefly. That was a relief.

There was a creak behind him, a click, a door opening. He froze before turning his head slightly.

Fred stood behind him, looking slightly concerned. “Odi? Are you alright? I heard you leave a moment ago. Can I help?”

_ RED ALERT. NISKA. HELP. _


End file.
